Recent years, a product combining GIS (Geographical Information System) and GPS (Global Positioning System) represented by a car navigation system, etc. has become remarkably popular. Further, on the other hand, it has been expected that the position information by GIS and GPS is applied to safe driving of an ITS (Intelligent Transport Systems); the position information of features located on the road/side of the road is considered to be effective information.
Further, on the other hand, precision improvement and sophisticating of the road management ledger, which records information of features around roads, is expected. However, in order to generate the road management ledger, which records positions of features located on the road/side of the road such as a kilo post, a sign, a guardrail, a white line, etc. in 1/500 scale, surveying with a high precision is necessary, so that static survey using GPS and total station measuring distance/angle is carried out. Further, on bothways of a 30-kilometer section of national roads, sometimes there exist about 2,000 features to be a measurement target. Therefore, it requires huge cost and time to sophisticate and improve the precision of the road management ledgers across the country.
Then, aiming to reduce time and cost for collecting information, MMS (Mobile Mapping System) has drawn attention and research and development thereof have been made.
For example, for obtaining position information of a white line, stereo view using plural cameras or a method for estimating the position information of the white line from the setting position of a camera based on relation between a camera parameter and a vehicle are used.    Non-patent Document 1: Dorota A. Grejner-Brzezinska and Charles Toth, “High Accuracy Dynamic Highway Mapping Using a GPS/INS/CCD System with On-The-Fly GPS Ambiguity Resolution”, Center for Mapping Department of Civil and Environmental Engineering and Geodetic Science The Ohio State University, Ohio Department of Transportation, District 1, September 2004.    Non-patent Document 2: H. Gontran, J, Skaloud, P.-Y. Gilliron, “A MOBILE MAPPING SYSTEM FOR ROAD DATA CAPTURE VIA A SINGLE CAMERA”, [online], [retrieved on Feb. 14, 2006], Internet, <URL: http://topo.epfl.ch/personnes/jsk/Papers/3dopt_hg.pdf>    Non-patent Document 3: G. Manzoni, R. G. Rizzo, C. Robiglio, “MOBILE MAPPING SYSTEMS IN CULTURAL HERITAGES SURVEY”, CIPA ODOMETRY APPARATUS 2005 XX International Symposium, 26 Sep.-1 Oct. 2005, Torino, Italy.    Patent Document 1: JP2005-098853    Patent Document 2: JP2006-234703